Regina & Killian's tale
by Nixdup
Summary: Okay so I love my Evil Queen and I think she and Killian would be awesome together. So I thought I'd give everyone my happy ending for them, as well as giving Regina redemption without her dying like some people think it will happen, there is a little sadness, but in the end I hope y'all will be happy with it. Emma and Snow return from FTL. And more like Snowing Rumbelle, a hint of
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

They met a long time ago, they were both young and different back then, they were both getting over the lose of their own true loves, to have started something so soon would have been wrong, not just to the Memory of Daniel but also to herself as well. She had so much she needed to do. But that didn't mean Regina didn't enjoy flirting with Killian, it was quite the opposite it was exciting, different, playful fun. But it could go nowhere. She couldn't trust him in fact she couldn't trust anyone, that lesson she had already leant the hard way the painful way. And after all she was Queen. They still played with fire though, tempting fate getting closer. But Regina had to end it, and she did it in the worse way she knew how, she sent him a world that Regina herself would want to go to. And in doing so breaking what was left of her broken heart. She knew she had to do it to him before he did something her. They always did.

Now years later, after Daniel finally left after he told her to find love again, only one other face came to mind, no not that of her son, for that was a different love that was protective, motherly love unconditional even when in pain, that was love she could feel for no other. No the face that came to mind was none other than that of Killian Jones or Captain Hook as he is mostly known. And yet it was too late for them he was back in FTL or in Neverland, or still in the world she sent him. He didn't join them in SB. And with that she heart, and yes though not many would believe it, her heart ached once more. So she pushed him aside in her mind, there where more important things to think of work on, like getting her son back, she hadn't used magic except on Daniel and that was that. Not that magic would help in fact it's the reason her son his not sleeping. Magic is what did this but magic could not fix this. Rumple did what he could to help Henry with his nightmare in Netherland to control the flames but nothing more she could but be there. Thankful that David would let her be there for Henry, thankful that he didn't push her away again.

But it all changed again when Henry woke up with a fright again that one night, "They're alive, they are Alive" those were the first words he spoke,

Of course we knew who he meant but we had to confirm, so David asked "Who is?"

Henry opened his eyes wider sat up and spoke words that hurt Regina most "My mom and Mary Margaret they are alive". It wasn't that the news that they survived this was what hurt no, in fact Regina was working things out with Dr Hopper and She knew that Snow was not the only one to blame. What hurt was that even though Emma was Henry's Biological mother and even though she was the one to wake him from Regina's very own spell, what still hurt was hearing Henry call her that "My mom" I felt as if the past 10yrs were nothing to him. _No _Regina thought. She was still his mother weather he wanted it or not that's why she let go of the tight reigns so he could see. What they heard next was frightful news Regina's very own mother **Cora** was planning on coming to SB if Emma and Snow couldn't stop her and come back first themselves. Now that in it self was news Regina never wished to hear, **Cora** was meant to be dead. But was next came from Henry's mouth put Regina in a tale spin.

"Aurora says Captain Hook is also there and that he wants to come to SB as well for Revenge and something else."

That's all Regina needed an angry ex lover to mess up her life, really she had to laugh at the thought not only was she tided to the Charming Family forever through Henry, Sharing him with Emma Swan, with her own mother **Cora** coming, and now she had to add Killian to the list as well. Their spilt was not one of the easiest things in the world to say it ended badly was putting it nicely. But no one knew of them so she had to keep this to herself. There was one person that would stand up against her mother with her and that was Rumple.

Heaven help her for having to go to him for help, since the Wraith and Belle their already messed up and complicated relationship was even more messed up and complicated. So after leaving Henry with David, Regina went to find Rumple, _this will not be pleasant _Regina thought.

Regina headed to the Dinner, where Rumple sat with Belle, more award moments. At the sight of Regina heading to Rumple's table, Granny knew from past experiences that this meeting would end badly.

"Sorry Folks, but I'm going to have to close up the shop, everyone ou…." Granny began to speak. But Regina looked up from where she stood at Rumples table, "We are civilized people here, I'll leave soon enough after I had a word with Rumple here." And so Regina told him everything about her mother, and Killian coming. And they left to his shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

David was still 'asleep' and still nothing. This was not the way she wanted her son to herself again. She wanted him to choose her to be forced to be with her again. But Regina took what was given to her. They had no way of knowing if Emma and Snow got the news on how to stop **Cora**. But Regina and Rumple knew if it didn't work, if **Cora** was truly on her way to SB there was one thing they would have to do to stop her and that was to make sure **Cora** never entered SB to start with. The only problem with this plan was that if Emma and Snow were to return it would harm them, and then Henry would hate her even more, but if they didn't do it and **Cora **came that would be much much worse for everyone including Henry. And with that thoughts of Killian came to mind again. What if it was he was coming, she could have happiness again, that was if wasn't coming back to get her. But with this spell they were thinking of using, if it was he who came he would be lost forever and that pain Regina didn't want to bear again.

Regina and Rumple went through this plan over and over again trying to think of something anything else but there was nothing more but this a spell so powerful so strong, that they both had to do it together. Which meant Regina would have to use magic for a third time. It had been 2 weeks and nothing had changed if there was a time to do anything it would be now! Before it became too late and **Cora** on their doorsteps. So they stood at the well, this well brought back magic but it will also bring great danger to them all. If Emma and Snow fail. The risk was high if only David would awake to tell them if they got the news to tell them who was coming. But nothing even after Henry tried kissing his grandfather till tear poured down his face. Nothing. Henry could lose everything if Regina and Rumple are wrong, but if they wait to long and **Cora **had to come everyone would lose everything. If Killian came Regina's life would change, that too she feared. So they stood there for a while and then it was time, as they started something started stirring within the well, where they already too late was **Cora** already on her way. Regina and Rumple looked at each other they knew it was now, as they started it stirred more they kept going, they could hear voices yelling.

Something was happening there but what? They couldn't stop if Emma and Snow where to come or even Killian it had to be before they finished it. Henry came running towards them, Ruby must have lost sight of him for a second, and he was a clever young man much like his grandparents Regina thought. He ran to the well, "Emma, Mary Margret Please come back, mom please!" at first Regina thought that last part was for Emma as well. But he was looking at her, he said it again and this time she was sure he was talking to her "Mom Please! Help them bring them back, please" Regina almost fell to her knees he called her mom again after how long.

"Rumple is there no another way?" Regina yelled over the sound of the spell forming. He saw that look before those eyes Henry's eyes reminded Rumple of his son Bae before they parted ways. "There is one thing we could do but…." He began to say and with that both Regina and Henry spoke together, "Well what is it?"

"The fore sight spell" Rumple said

"What is that?" once again Henry and Regina together, but Regina went on,

"How do I not know of this Rumple? Why haven't you suggested this before?" Regina kept her hand doing the magic as she looked from Henry to Rumple again.

"it a very powerful spell and well the price is high."

"It always is!" Regina looked at the eyes of her son sighed and looked to Rumple and gave him a nod, as to say _Go on_

"It gives someone the power to see into the future and know what will happen, the price however is that that will be all they will ever see again, only one person other than the True Dark one has had this done and well. " Rumple stopped it there waiting for Regina to know what he was saying.

"So they can see what will happen but not what's in front of them" Henry was the first to ask

Rumple nod a _Yes_

"Me I'll do it it's my family it's for my mom and Mary Margret and David, David wouldn't let me do it before and now look where he is, we need … I need them please mom." How brave was he son, Emma's son? But Regina could not let that happen to him, not for anyone.

"No.."Regina said

"Mom why are you so Ev…" but before he could say the rest Regina stopped him with her words

"Let me Speak Henry" She gave him a look, one he knew and saw before but not one she had ever given him, so he stopped and listened to what his mother had to say.

"No I will not risk it, risk you. As much as you hate me, as much as you think I don't care I do. If we are going to do it, if someone will do this it will not be you, you have a life ahead of you, and if your Mother and grandparent where here they would agree, they would kill me if I did that to you." A slight tear following from Regina's Eye. She turned and faced Rumple.

"I will pay the price if it means **Cora** will not come here, and if it means that my son can have his family I will pay the price, just do it now Rumple before the decision is out of our hands."

And with that the spell was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They stood there for a moment while they waited for the blue smoke to clear.

"Well what do u see ..." Rumple spoke with a hint of urgency. He knew the spell but never used it before, never seen it done but had knowledge of it because it was knowledge a past Dark one knew and so he knew it as well.

"Wait… Just wait" Regina spoke her eyes shut,

Henry and Rumple looking at Regina waiting for the answer, her eyes closed her nose starting to bleed, as she looked with her new foresight looking to see what the future would hold with the well. Looking for an answer that wasn't her mother.

"They are coming, **Cora **in your cell for now. Stop! Rumple Stop it, it's them they coming." Regina fell to the ground signed "And so is Killian, he is with them" and with that Regina fell to the ground. Henry ran to her side but she was out cold, alive but out. Her breathing shallow, Henry wiped her face with his shirt. Moving his head from her to the well hoping that what she saw was right.

It wasn't too long after that when the three people Regina saw came via the well into SB, Rumple was then able to complete what they started to stop **Cora** from coming, but he knew she'd find a way she always did. As they landed Emma and Snow holding hands, Killian right behind them, Henry looked up sad yet happy tears in his eyes.

"Mom, grandma, She did it Mom did it and you're here, your back….. But she's" Emma went to her son, that was by his mother Regina, worry in his eyes and hugged him, while he remained by Regina's side.

"What happened Henry?" Emma asked but before he could answer her

"Well well, I see I found me my crocodile" Killian said turning towards Rumple with a smile only Killian Jones could give. Rumple knew why Killian was there, all he knew was he had to get to Belle and keep her away from this man. Before he did what he did before, there was bad blood between them, but Rumple knew that if **Cora** was ever to come to SB Regina would need to live.

So Rumple walked towards Emma, Henry and Snow, they were standing around Regina. "Regina did something, she scarifies of herself to make sure you came back to your son, her son. To make sure Henry would have his family. I think the Price could have been to high even for the Queen" Rumple said

Henry looked at his family "She's changed" he sighed.

"Are you telling me that is Queen Regina lying there?" Killian asked not able to see through them for himself.

Killian lifted Rumple out of his way, and if he wanted to at that moment he could have had his crocodile, "I'll come from you later Crocodile, be sure of that, now more, before I change my mind." and he threw him to the ground, kneeling by Regina, taking hold of her hand in his. He sat there for a moment looking at his one lover, this was not the Queen he knew and then he picked her up, "Well now, where shall we take her? She needs to be seen by a doctor! Or do you want her to lie here forever? Plus do you not a prince or husband to kiss Snow?" They all looked at him and then with that they headed to the truck Killian got in the back with Regina and Henry while Emma, Snow and Rumple were in the front. Heading back to town. First to Take Regina to the hospital, where hopefully Dr Whale and Rumple could help Regina awaken, And Snow had her Prince to kiss awake and see after being apart for so long once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina's head was spinning, she could see Henry sitting by her side with Emma, Snow and David with him, but he wasn't the one holding her hand but the face she couldn't see, it kept flashing and changing, Regina couldn't understand why it kept moving. And then she woke, and everything around her was black, her eyes were open and yet see could not see, she paid the price she only hoped it was worth it. She tried to sit up but something was holding her down, something in her arm. Slowly moving her other hand down her arm she found it, a drip. Was she then in the hospital? How long was she here? Slowly she tired to get up this time she heard the sweet sound of Henry in the room, all was not lost if he was truly there.

"Mom, your okay?" he went to her and hugged her a little too tight it would seem as Regina did a little growl.

"OO Sorry, I thought I lost you just as you found them." Slowly hugging her son back feeling that he truly was there.

"Henry it's really you, what happened? Where am I?" then the thought of **Cora** came to mind and Regina jerked up quickly "**Cora** is she? Are they?" but before Regina could answer

"Regina Hey, your wake!"

"Who's that?"

"Its me Emma, I can't believe you did this for us. Thank you Regina really Thank you" and with that she touched Regina's hand.

"Well Miss Swan, I didn't do this for you, your mother or anyone else but Henry. As much as you've changed my life by coming to SB, as much we don't get a long or we dislike each other. You are still Henry's mother and what I did was for him, because I'd rather be blind the rest of my life, and have him know I do truly love him, then have had something happen to him or you and be what everyone still thinks I am. To be who I once was. To have him look at the way he once did." Tears fell from her eyes and Regina looked away.

"Thanks mom and I know now that you love me too." Henry said.

"Thank you anyways Regina and to answer your previous questions. After you did what you did, Rumple stopped the spell long enough for Snow, Killian and I to get here before completing it and blocking **Cora** from coming when she escapes the jail, which she probably already did, boy she's something else, really powerful. O while I'm at it She knows about Henry like how his my son, and your son," Emma saw the expression on Regina's face like she was about to say something.

"AAh Jeez I'm sorry okay, it slipped out and at that time I didn't know who she was and okay so when we got back to SB you were knocked out cold, and well that was about a month ago. You've been here in the hospital since then." Emma took a deep breath it was actually a lot to say, "My mom, Snow kissed David, my dad, and his fine, and He says you were helpful. And Rumple is laying low, Killian was uhm well himself, so now his working on a way to keep **Cora **away for good, and while I can I'm just going to say your mom is a Henry close you ears **Cora** is well she's a …"

"Well thank you for the update Miss Swan, you say Killian is here is that true?" Regina asked with a hint of something different in her voice, lightness even in this difficult time. She was waiting for Emma or Henry to say something but it wasn't either of them that answered her question. Slowly she felt something hard and cold move up her arm and towards her neck, lifting her chin up, something flashed in her head and before she could respond on the future she saw it happened, she have to learn how to master this timing thing.

"Yes I'm here you Majesty" and with that Killian kissed Regina it started soft, but she missed him and he her and it was expressed in that one simple moment. And then they parted with the sound of people.

"Hum mom can you see anything?" Regina could hear the worry in her son's voice,

"Well to be honest before um that I saw a flash of movement and people. But other than that all I see is darkness. I'll be fine Henry I'll learn how to use this so I can see, and if I can't at least I know you have a bunch of people looking out for you. I'm sure by now your mother or grandmother told you about meeting **Cora** so u know I never had the best role model in life, when it came to being a mom, and she lost me, I only hope that I haven't yet lost you for good." The honestly in Regina's voice was clear and true, and everyone in that room now knew it.

"She right kid **Cora **is.." Emma saw the look in Regina's eyes and though Regina couldn't see she was still the same in some ways, "Hum and no matter what Regina is still your mom." Emma spoke then. There was silence in the air, if it wasn't for the breathing Regina would have swore she was alone. Then she heard foot steps come in and Henry came closer to his mother. Took her hand and replied "I'm still here mom, but you need to know it's not just me and you anymore and you can't try and get rid of my family anymore you and grandma need to talk. " He lead into to his mothers ear and whispered "I love you too" and kissed her cheek.

"urghm Not to interrupt this gathering but Regina could you maybe tell us how you know Killian over here, coz he wouldn't say a word all he did was sit here with you and wait. O and almost kill Rumple, it Snow by the way"

"What are you doing here, I know Henry said we must talk, do you want to do it here and now?" Regina was taking this in slowly how many people where in her room exactly, this not seeing thing was going to be a pain in the butt.

"Listen Regina, I know this is unusual, and I am truly sorry about Daniel again. David told us everything, **Cora** she really did a number on you, I know and I know my father intended you to be a mother to me, and well now you're my grandson's mother and look this is all weird and stuff but I understand now, and if you can forgive me, as I have you. Then maybe we can get past all this if not for anyone but Henry." What Snow had said was true more than anything with the curse and everything time standing still and it was really she took a moment to actually think about it and she laughed, a laugh that not many people heard before except Snow, a very old memory of when she first met Regina when Regina saved her life, that was the laugh Regina just had and she smiled.

"Regina is you okay?" that was David

"She's laughing and I think I know why" Snow replied and laughed as well

"Would someone please tell me what's so funny" Emma asked while the two women kept laughing. Regina stopped long enough to take a breath and then she spoke,

"What's funny is this Miss Swa.. Emma is that though I am Henry's mother I am by marriage also his Step great grand mother and your step grandmother, and you and your mother are the same age, its not funny really its not but HAHAH…" and Regina went on laughing. With that Emma, and David joined in, and Henry was left looking at everyone and joined in slightly confused at his unusual family. Killian was the only one left there not laughing.

Henry was the first to stop looked at his family and said "So what now do I still call you mom? Or Great-Grandma, or by your name this is so confusing." It was Killian who was first to answer Henry

"Well who does she feel like to you? Does she still feel like your mom? Or you're Step-great-grand-mother? Because I'll tell you one thing Kid, whatever she is to you she loves you. That I know"

"How do you know that, I mean I know she said it but how do you know it, hey how do you know my mom anyways...?" Henry replied to Killian's deep words.

"Well..." Killian started "I've had the chance to see it for myself, been on the other end of it, so I can see it when it happens. I only wish that someday I will once more. That is if you're Step-great-grand-mother will let me. Because let me tell you something Henry she is one Hell of a woman that might I add I'm crazy about," Killian winked at Henry when he the step-great-grand-mother bit.

"Killian Jones, have you just confessed your love to me via my son, in my hospital room full of people?" Regina asked surprised at it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things were different from then, Regina left the hospital and with the help of Rumple was learning to manage this foresight business to a point that Regina could either make it to see days in advance or so that it would see that she could see in the now. Only a slight millisecond delay between what she saw in her head and what was really happening, it took a long time but now months later it worked out. Regina still had tough days and sometimes she awoke to nightmare of how things could have been worse like if she didn't do what she did, Emma, Snow and Killian could have been dare she even think it, or if **Cora** had come instead before they could stop her. These thoughts Kept Regina up at night. And on the days that she couldn't get the Foresight to work for her, she was down and dark. But even through all that Regina's relationship with her son Henry had never been better than what it was now. Henry had a weird family.

It was only two months after Regina left the Hospital that Killian finally worked up the guts to ask Regina to marry him, and that was only because for a long time Killian still wanted his crocodile. And He almost had him a few times according to Regina that was. But both She and the Charming's had convinced him not to do it. They need him, should **Cora** ever find a way to SB and Rumple was after all helping Regina to see the world in a very different way. Being Good seems like more trouble than it was worth but for Regina who he loved he would try. As a plus, after speaking to Henry first of course Regina magically returned Killian his hand after years without. She said it was for a future need, though at that moment he could not understand, or at least was too afraid to find out just yet.

So the day he went to Regina all he had to do was knock on her office Door, she returned as Mayor though Snow was not too far away to help. Killian opened the door slowly looked at Regina and she said 'Yes'

"I haven't asked you a thing", he said all confused but only for a second then sighed

"Killian Jones I said Yes is that not all you need?"Regina said to him and with that he smiled walked closer to her went down on his knee beside her chair,

"I've practiced what I wanted to say for so long, at least let me say the words to you myself" Regina nodded at Killian's request though she knew what he would say. And after he finished Regina Kissed him and replied

"That's even better the second time hearing it, and if you'll take it now, my answer is Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone seemed happy, Regina and Snow made up and got back to the short but happy relationship they once had when Snow was younger, a simpler time. Snow and Charming though most still called him David were after nearly 31 years excepting their second child, a son this time. Or so Dr Whale said. It was weird as Henry would put it but if it had been normal everyone would have had noticed. Emma and her relationship with her parents was working out, not the usual method but she was happy to have them in her life no matter how or why it happened. Emma and Regina had also worked things out for Henry's sake, and though they would never be best friends they were family in a way and family was very important. After returning Emma finally walked up to Ruby and told her the one secret she had kept to herself for a long time. It all started when Ruby helped out at the Sheriffs office and found the heart, it was then now looking back that Emma knew that wasn't the only Heart Ruby found that day. and now they were one of the happiness couples in town adding to Henry's already twisted family tree. Rumple and Belle were happy as ever though his search for his son Bae still continues sources say he could be rather close, though he hasn't yet asked Emma for that favor just yet, she does try to help every now again, being of the few people that could leave town without forgetting who they are, especially after seeing his photo and confirming that he was Emma's Neal and Henry's father, adding to Henry's family tree. It made the search all that more important to Emma and Regina and of course Rumple who now had more family than before.

Regina and Killian got married and boy was having his hand back exactly what the doctor ordered. Not long after their honey moon, did Regina find out she was pregnant though to know when she truly knew with her foresight and all she would never really say. Ten months on and the twins where a hand full, good thing the hook was gone Regina would remind Killian with a smile. Danielle and Miles Jones, Danielle was named after Daniel and Killian was more than happy with that, Miles was from Milah, which Regina understood as well; they were apart of what made them who they were. The twins of the Mayor, were loved by all in SB wasn't just a town anymore it was home, it was family.

Henry loved his siblings most of all. And even though Regina had Killian and the twins around she always made time to be with Henry and help him with any homework or projects he had. Magic was still around but hardly used, however Regina and Rumple Kept in practice for the day they knew **Cora** would come, and they both had a lot to lose. In the time that Henry found Emma and everything in between Henry went from being an only child to of a single mother to having a full family. And more mothers than anyone would need and was loved extremely. His Grandparents Snow and David an Prince and Princess, with his uncle on the way, Emma and Ruby, a wolf, her girlfriend made up for his mother and step-mother, he now had granny around as well, which meant free cocoa, then there was Regina the former Evil Queen, Killian ,once Captain Hook Pirate of the seas, and the twins, this mother and step-great-grand-mother though Regina hated that, but it always made Killian laugh, his step father and siblings. Then there was Rumple, the Dark one, Henry's other grandfather, of his still missing father Balefire, and Belle his step grandmother.

Regina had help calm everyone when confirming with her foresight that one day they will find him. Though she was not certain of when or how just yet, but she checked every day to find more details. This was what fairy tales were meant to be Henry would often smile to him before going to sleep, plus now there was no one to hate or want to kill that wasn't connected to Henry though love.


End file.
